DESCRIPTION: This application involves continued NIEHS support for training by several groups within The New England Consortium (TNEC). These groups include: the University of Massachusetts-Lowell, the coordinating and major partner; and five labor-based Committees for Occupational Safety and Health (COSH Groups)--ConnectiCOSH, MassCOSH, NHCOSH, RICOSH, and Western MassCOSH. It involves training that will be for private and public sector hazardous waste workers and emergency responders in five New England states--Connecticut, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, and Vermont. The major objectives of the grant are to: (1) train 700 workers (environmental consultants and engineers, hazardous waste site workers and supervisors, industrial and public sector emergency responders, emergency medical technicians, and site inspectors and investigators) annually-5,000 over the five-year grant period; (2) conduct one pilot training programs targeting young adults from undeserved, urban communities--25 workers per year will be given the 40-hour Site Worker course; and (3) collaborate with two international unions (AFSCME and UAW) to assist in delivering hazardous waste operations/emergency response training to their New England membership.